


Too Many Questions

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were asking Derek questions about his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Questions

ok, this was stuck in my head but i don't know if i wrote it well, sorry  
You were at Derek’s place tonight and you guys had decided to watch a movie. You soon got bored of the movie though. You looked over at Derek and just stared at him. Wondering how he could still be himself after all he went through as a child.

“Are you gonna watch the movie or keep staring at me” He said, not looking away from the tv.

“Sorry, i was just thinking” You said

“About what?” He asked, turning to look at you

“You. How you can be such a great guy with your past” You said “I mean how could you do it”

You started asking questions about it. Which now that you think about wasn’t a good idea, but your curiosity got the better of you and you were known for unknowingly being a little insensitive.

“(y/f/n) stop” He said, he was a little tense but you didn’t notice. You stayed quiet for a bit

“How di-” You were interrupted when he suddenly stood up

“You need to leave” He said,

“Bu-”

“Just go” he said, raising his voice slightly. You got up quickly and headed out the door. When you got home you sat on your couch with our head in your hands.

“Why did i ask him all those questions? i was being insensitive again! stupid idiot” you muttered to yourself. you called him to say that you were sorry but he didn’t pick up.

The next couple days you stayed at home, due to it being the weekend and there were no cases yet. You had been calling and texting Derek telling him you were sorry, but he never answered. It was 9:00 at night and you tried calling him again only for it to go to voicemail. You finally just got up and got in your car and drove to his house. It had started raining earlier and it seemed to not have stopped. You stopped in front of his house. The curtains were open for one of the windows and you saw him moving around. You got out of the car and went up to his door and knocked

“Derek! it’s me!” you said, you heard it go completely silent.  
“please let me in” you yelled, tears polling in your eyes “I’’m sorry for being so insensitive” he still didn’t answer, the tears started spilling down your cheeks, you slid down the wall and curled up in a ball. You were almost soaked by now because the rain hadn’t let up. Soon you had fallen asleep there, with the rain pouring down on you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up and groggily opened your eyes. you sat up and looked around, you were in Derek’s room, in his bed, you looked down at yourself and saw that he had changed you into one of his t-shirts that were way to big for you.

“well you’re finally awake”

You looked to your left and saw him laying there looking at you. Your eyes widened and you quickly scrambled over to him and hugged him.

“Derek, i am so sorry, for the other night, i shouldn’t have been asking those questions, and i was insensitive, i’m sorry, i know i can get like that and i should try to stop and think about other peoples emotions and i try but-” You were close to crying when he interrupted you

“Sshh, Baby girl, it’s okay, you’re fine” He said

“but-”

“I may have over reacted a bit, it was my past and i really don’t like talking about it” He said

“I know and i shouldn’t have started asking” You buried your face into his bare chest “I’m sorry”

“it’s fine baby girl, just go back to sleep”

“Sleep?” you said, looking up at him

“yes, it’s 5:30 in the morning” He said

“oh” you buried your face back into his chest “sorry, love you” You whispered

Before you drifted off to sleep you heard him whisper

“love you too, baby girl”


End file.
